


Un terrible secret

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Old PDV Stuff (2013-2016) [36]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Hiding Medical Issues, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Sarah n’en peut plus que sa collègue, Juliette, passe son temps à mentir sur son état de santé et sur elle-même. Cette dernière est tétanisée : elle voudrait bien le dire à cette collègue dont elle se sent proche, mais elle ne peut pas en même temps, elle a bien trop mal pour ça.





	Un terrible secret

**Author's Note:**

> Le plus drôle, c'est que j'ai jamais su quel était le "terrible secret".  
> Ptdr mon fichier "Trucs PDV V2" (que je n'ai plus jamais mis à jour après 2016) m'indique qu'elle n'a jamais été publiée. C'est l'heure de changer ça.
> 
> J'aurais dû commenter mes vieux trucs plus systématiquement (je l'ai fait pour "Du Sang sur les Mains", "Late Evening" et "Regards Croisés" pour remettre un certain contexte), mais la plupart ne m'évoque rien.  
> C'est le cas de "Un terrible secret", dont je ne me rappelle littéralement pas l'intention derrière son écriture. Ca devait faire partie d'une série de one-shots que je n'ai jamais écrits fin 2014.   
> En fait, cette histoire est plus vieille que je le pensais, mais j'aurais dû m'en douter, vu que Sarah avait encore des cheveux en tie-and-dye (ça se fait encore autant, ça? La dernière fois que j'en ai parlé, ma prof d'Histoire-Géo de 2nde nous faisait un speech sur l’ammoniac dans les teintures) et que Sarah/Juliette était loin d'être canon (je crois que je voulais faire de Juliette/Clémence le ship canon, mdr quelle décision de merde ça aurait été ça la vache).   
> C'est un peu le oneshot qui sert à rien, mais bon, pourquoi pas le poster en archivage.

« Tu m’énerves, tu sais, j’en peux plus d’ta gueule !! Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à… À arrêter de te foutre de moi comme ça ?! » Cria une voix féminine dont la colère était tranchante et incontrôlable.

Cette voix provenait d’une jeune femme dans la seconde moitié de la vingtaine, aux yeux châtains décolorés blond doré à mi-chemin, aux yeux bleu ciel cristallins surmontés de fard à paupières noires et entourés d’eye-liner de la même couleur. Sur son visage figurait un courroux intense, caractérisé par ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux grand ouverts et sa respiration lourde et nerveuse.   
Cette jeune femme faisait environ un mètre soixante avec ses bottes à talons noires. Elle était habillée d’une jupe marron, ses jambes couvertes par un fin collant de nylon noir translucide, et d’un haut de dentelle dont les manches étaient finement cousues. Ses cheveux bouclés semblaient flotter au-dessus de ses épaules tant ils étaient aérés. 

« Sa… Sarah j’peux tout d’expliquer ! C’est… C’est que… » Balbutia apeurée une autre voix de femme, remplie de peur et paniquée, éperdue, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Son interlocutrice était également une jeune femme, légèrement plus jeune, dont le visage reflétait la terreur dont elle était éprise. Ses yeux marron foncé écarquillés étaient soulignés par son fin maquillage et ses profondes cernes noires. Sa bouche restait entrouverte bien qu’elle ait fini de parler, tant elle ne savait quoi faire face à une telle déclaration qui lui était exclusivement faite.  
La femme terrorisée était elle aussi dans la seconde moitié de sa vingtaine, mais semblait plus jeune et âgée à la fois. Elle portait un pull à col roulé noir sous une veste de costume rouge, le tout porté avec un pantalon noir et des bottines noires à talons plus qu’ordinaires. Sur ses annulaires des mains gauche et droite se trouvaient deux bagues dorées, toutes deux différentes, ainsi qu’une montre d’or qui retardait et un bracelet en forme de chaîne sur son poignet droit qui faisait du bruit en étant secoué.

« Vas-y, explique-toi, je n’attends que ça, jeune femme ! » hurla furieuse la plus âgée des deux femmes tout en se rapprochant de son interlocutrice.

Sous son bras, elle tenait un classeur blanc avec un motif de courbes fuchsia dont les feuilles étaient toutes soigneusement et méticuleusement rangées, aucune ne dépassant de son support. Sur celui-ci était collée une étiquette de papier sur laquelle était inscrit à l’encre de stylo-plume bleue Littérature-Société. 

En reculant, l’autre femme se cogna la tête contre le mur qui se trouvait dans son dos. Remarquant l’impasse, sa panique s’accrut, avant qu’elle ne déglutisse, sachant ce qui lui restait à faire pour sortir d’une telle situation qui la condamnait à devoir dire ce qu’elle avait à dire, pour espérer apaiser la colère de l’autre.

« Sarah, écoute… Je sais que tu détestes que je te mente, répliqua-t-elle le plus furtivement qu’elle en fut capable, mais… Tu crois que ça m’arrange de devoir tout cacher là-dessus ?!   
-Tu crois quoi ma vieille ? Tu crois p’têt qu’on en a rien à faire de toi, les collègues et moi ?! Et si je te disais que c’est Luc qui a découvert le pot aux roses parce qu’une de ses élèves se doutait de quelque chose ?! » Rajouta la femme aux cheveux altérés.

Cette dernière était une jeune professeure de Français, Sarah Leeht. Elle était réputée pour être stricte au niveau des mensonges qu’on lui faisait, peu importe la raison pour laquelle la personne mentait. Ses collègues la surnommaient « l’honnête » à cause de ce comportement typique de la jeune femme. Elle n’était pas la professeure la plus connue du lycée, mais elle ne cessait de surprendre les autres par ses valeurs extrapolées par rapport aux leurs.

La plus âgée des deux femmes prit une grande inspiration et laissa tomber sa pochette en s’étirant. Elle desserra les poings, ferma les yeux et expira profondément, dans le but d’essayer de calmer sa colère noire. Une fois ce processus accompli, elle regarda à nouveau son interlocutrice transie de peur, ses yeux cristallins visant directement ceux de l’autre jeune femme.

« Ah, reprit-elle d’une voix plus calme, tu sais bien que j’m’inquiète pour toi et pas seulement parce qu’on bosse ensemble… Pourquoi tu ne vois pas que l’on t’aime, nous aussi ? J’veux dire… Tu sembles toujours souriante et proche de nous, mais tu sembles te sentir si seule en même temps… Pourquoi tu t’isoles ainsi, Juliette ? »

Son interlocutrice, aussi apeurée fut-elle auparavant, regarda sa collègue. Ses yeux changèrent alors brusquement de direction, visant le sol de la pièce dans laquelle les deux femmes se trouvaient, remplis de tristesse. Elle inspira lentement avant d’ouvrir la bouche, hésitant quelques secondes, pour lui répondre d’une voix marquée par une émotion inqualifiable :  
« Sarah… C’est que… Pour moi, c’est un moyen d’éviter d’être monopolisée de partout… T’en fais pas hein, c’est passager, j’devrais vite me reprendre et finir ce que j’ai à faire… »

Sarah la regarda pendant une trentaine de secondes, cherchant quoi lui répondre. Ses sentiments étaient en conflit : ces mots lui semblaient surréalistes, puis l’émotion sur le visage de sa jeune collègue lui indiquait qu’ils étaient pourtant authentiques, avant qu’elle ne se dise que c’était une comédie très bien jouée, pour qu’après elle pense le contraire.   
Pourtant, il était évident pour elle qu’un élément de cette réponse était un mensonge à peine voilé. Elle cherchait lequel, comme le montrait son regard qui changeait à intervalles très courts de direction, sans prévenir. Sa langue ne cessait de tourner dans sa bouche.

La femme aux yeux foncés avait cessé de trembler de la plupart de ses membres, mais ses jambes n’avaient pas cessé d’éviter de se rentrer dedans à cause des secousses dont elles étaient éprises. Elle utilisait ses bras pour tenir debout, se tenant au mur avec toute la force qui pouvait rester dans ses mains, donc les ongles étaient encore recouverts de quelques lignes de vernis écaillé, signe que celui-ci n’avait pas été correctement retiré et avait eu le temps de naturellement s’effacer de son support. 

Sarah reprit la discussion après ce moment de silence pesant :   
« Juliette… Tu mens encore, n’est-ce pas ? Ce que tu as dit n’est que partiellement vrai, comme d’habitude… Aller, ça se voit que tu ne vas pas bien, tu peux le dire… Mais attends deux secondes. Je préfère savoir pourquoi tu ne le dis pas. La cause me semble plus importante que la conséquence. »

Celle à qui elle s’adressait écarquilla ses yeux fatigués, comprenant que sa collègue avait deviné qu’elle avait une raison derrière un tel manque de communication. Elle déglutit avant de se relever complètement, se détachant du mur sur lequel elle prenait appui et contractant les jambes pour tenir debout d’elle-même, ou en donner l’illusion.

Les pensées de Juliette n’étaient pas claires. Elles étaient en désordre, imprécises à en être presque sans signification. La jeune femme avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur la situation, à réfléchir proprement, autant qu’elle était sur le point de perdre l’équilibre et tomber sur le sol, sans espoir de se relever juste derrière.   
Elle ne savait comment répondre. Elle se dit qu’elle n’avait plus qu’à dire ce qu’elle avait vraiment sur le cœur, peu importe les conséquences de son opinion sur comment sa collègue la voyait. Son schisme entre vie privée et vie professionnelle était si net qu’elle avait du mal à le garder aussi tranchant, et que tout le monde commençait à voir que quelque chose n’allait pas une fois qu’elle fut sortie du lycée.

Sarah se rapprocha d’elle. Ses pieds s’arrêtèrent à moins d’une dizaine de centimètres de celle qui se forçait, avant de la prendre par les bras et la poser en appui sur son épaule droite. Etonnée par un tel geste, Juliette regarda sa collègue, qui lui esquissa alors un petit sourire en coin, avant de changer de pièce, se dirigeant vers l’infirmerie de l’établissement, qui était en face de la salle des professeurs dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

« Tcch, Juliette, tu vois bien que tu peux pas tenir debout sans manquer de tomber à chaque fois. Aller, tu m’expliqueras ça une fois qu’on sera dans le dortoir de l’infirmerie, tu n’auras pas à te concentrer pour ne pas t’effondrer sur le sol » lui expliqua sa collègue, sa voix entre l’exaspération et la compassion, comme si elle était amusée par le comportement de celle qui la mit en colère une dizaine de minutes auparavant.

Elle fit ce qu’elle avait dire de faire : elle posa l’autre jeune femme sur un des trois lits du petit dortoir avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller prévenir l’infirmière. Celle-ci refusa d’abord, pensant aux élèves qui en avaient besoin, avant que la professeure ne lui fasse la description quelque peu exagérée de l’état dans lequel était sa collègue, la voix remplie d’inquiétudes qu’elle n’arrivait plus à masquer à présent. 

La jeune femme à la jupe rentra à nouveau dans le dortoir, avant de voir Juliette inconsciente dans le lit, une pochette surmontée d’une feuille de papier dans la main gauche et un crayon rouge dans celle de droite. Curieuse, la consciente des deux prit le bout de papier le plus délicatement qu’elle puisse. Des lignes de couleur rouge avaient été tracées sur le blanc de la feuille : un texte y était écrit.

Sarah entama la lecture du mot, non sans mal à cause de l’écriture liée irrégulière avec laquelle il avait été rédigé. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage se couvrit de compassion et d’une légère tristesse.   
La jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés prit ensuite le stylo dans la main de sa collègue inconsciente pour répondre au mot, d’une écriture nettement plus soignée, en prenant appui sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. Elle signa, mécaniquement, avant de poser le stylo à côté du mot sur le support qu’elle avait utilisé.

La professeure se releva ensuite avant de se retourner une ultime fois vers l’auteure du mot, de lui faire un petit sourire et de murmurer : « Alors c’est ça tes raisons, hein… Juliette, tu sais bien que l’on va se douter de quelque chose et que tu peux nous faire confiance… Tcch, on va pas te changer toi… ». Ces mots prononcés, elle partit en fermant la porte derrière elle.


End file.
